


Portrait

by Otters4Life



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otters4Life/pseuds/Otters4Life
Summary: Pitor paints a portrait.





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after DP2

  
  
Colossus paints.

That surprises Wade more than he thinks it should. Wade knows that Piotr is a sensitive, gentle soul--his attempts at grief counseling during the whole mansion fiasco are evidence as such--but they spend so much of their time fighting together that he forgets sometimes. Piotr is muscle, and glistening organic steel. Piotr is the man who left the Juggernaut pummeled and dropped into a pond, He's goddamn Ivan Drago all 'roided up and ready to box. 

  
So when Colossus asks to paint Wade and Vanessa, he can't help but laugh.  
  
"Is this your abstract expressionist period?"  
  
"No. I want to paint you truthfully, as you are. The way I see you."

"Are you sure? My face is more suited for a Pollock or a paint tarp."  
  
He's serious, though, and tells Wade to ask Vanessa. He promises that he will, and conveniently forgets, hoping that Colossus will let it drop.  
  
He brings it up again at movie night. Wade is wedged in there between them, getting ready to press play on that movie where his director killed a dog, when Colossus asks Vanessa if she'd given it any thought.   
  
He can't escape, he's caught.

  
Vanessa practically glows at the idea. The idea of having their portraits painted never occurred to either of them growing up. When you grew up like them you get sears photos in the mall, you don't get dolled up and sit for hours with your cute little stock photo family and have someone paint you like you're Mr. Sheffield's kids.

They don't even know where they'd put it in their shitty apartment, but Wade does admit that some nice art would spruce the place up.

Vanessa immediately wants in on this. Deadpool refuses.

"I didn't spend the entire first movie hiding from you because I still look like Ryan Reynolds."

They ask him to reconsider. Colossus shows him some of his work online--he used to be a famous painter, apparently. Painted as Peter Nicholas for a couple years when he left the X-Men. It's gorgeous.  Lots of landscapes of the wild places he's been, depictions of models and people he once knew.   
  
One of the highlights is a picture of his little sister, the sorceress, as he remembered her before her first death and resurrection. He made sure to stress that he got her permission to keep that up once she came back-that he never would post a painting of his loved ones without their permission.  
  
Deadpool still wants to refuse. Colossus wants him to know, needs him to know how beautiful he is to him. Vanessa does, too. They talk and they kiss and they talk some more.  
  
Eventually he relents, on a single condition. That it's a family picture.

So they go to the mansion one day, dolled up in their Sunday best. Deadpool continues to wear his mask until the very last minute. He only takes it off when they get to the studio that Pitor uses to teach art to the little X-babies and X-tweens. They three pose in front of a fancy curtained backdrop and then they take the reference picture with a timer. And they take another. And another, and another until Wade forgets to be uncomfortable and they're all laughing and joking and just being together.

And then they wait.

Several weeks later Colossus comes over for date night and brings the framed canvas. It's the three of them, holding each other, so obviously in love that it hurts Wade's heart. Pure contentment radiates out of the frame.  
  
It's the most beautiful thing Wade's ever seen. 


End file.
